Stitchpunk Nightmares
by Number66
Summary: The battle with the brain was over they thought they were alone. They were wrong, now the Stichpunks will have to fight a new nightmare that may haunt them forever.
1. Prolouge

Stitchpunk nightmares

Disclaimer- I do not own any thing from 9 Shane Acker does

Note- okay this is an idea for a story I just got I would also like to mention that in this story all the stichpunks survived the brain attack. I would also like to note there will be another disclaimer at the end of this chapter so it does not spoil the surprise

Prologue

* * *

9 looked around the ruined streets of the emptiness

He slowly sighed "great I had open my big mouth and now I'm scouting alone".

9 continued to walk down the streets until he heard something. He quickly turned to his left but saw nothing "weird I could have swore I just heard footsteps". He looked closer but then he realized that there was a small tunnel on the other side of the courtyard.

He then ran quickly across the courtyard and stopped when he reached the tunnel. He looked Inside and noticed that it was pitch black. He quickly grabbed his light staff and turned it on and then slowly proceeded into the tunnel.

The first thing that he noticed when he was in there is that it somewhat wet and damp as he continued all he heard was.

Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip

He suddenly heard footsteps behinds him and turned around but saw nothing he the heard them again and turned around but saw nothing as well. He then started running the only problem was that he did not which way he came in but he kept running until he suddenly came to an opening.

He looked around and noticed that it was not the way he came in nut looked somewhat like a boiler room. He was about to turn around until something caught his eye.

It what appeared to be another stichpunk he slowly tuned and walked to it.

"Hello" he said but the stitchpunk did not respond.

9 continued to walk slowly towards it.

"can you hear me?" but still

He then ranched it and slowly reached towards it's solders

"it's okay I'm a friend"

9 touched his shoulder but then suddenly the stichpunk fell to the ground.

9 jumped back in shock but then bent down too look at in and to his surprise saw that it was a dummy.

"that's strange" he said out loud.

He then shrugged and turned around only to see a figure swing a claw at him.

"Agh" 9 quickly shot up from his bed breathing heavily.

"9 what wrong" 5 said as he watched 9 breath

"I" he then looked at 5 "nothing 5 nothing at all" he looked back at five who was staring at him with wide eyes

"Wait do I have some thing on my face"

5 shook his head and pointed at his shoulder.

9 looked down and gasped at when he saw that his shoulder had a strait cut through it.

* * *

Disclaimer

I do not own any thing from A Nightmare on Elm Street 


	2. Chapter 1

Stitchpunk nightmares Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any thing from 9 or a Nightmare on Elm Street.

Okay this Chapter is going to be about what has happened since to Brain was defeated As well as character relationships another note is that they are all now living in the library.

9 and 5 walked to 2's work shop trying to be as quiet as they because everyone else was still sleeping while 9 was still holding his cut shoulder. They entered the workshop to see all the light out. 9 looked around for the lamb but then tripped over a wrench.

"Shhh 9 we don't want to wake 2 up, I can patch you up myself just be quite and don't touch anything".

"Okay I'll be quite"

5 walked to 9 who was sitting on the work bench and began to sow up he wound. After about a four minutes he was finished 5 then when back to put away the needle when he was walking he tripped over something..

"Crap"

"Hello who's out there? 6 for the billionth time you don't have to steal ink you can just ask"

2 slowly entered the work shop and looked at 9 sitting on the bench and 5 lying face down on the floor.

"You're not 6" 2 said in confusion "what are you two doing here"?

"Well 9 woke up with his shoulder cut and I came down to fix it:. 5 responded

"Let me see". 2 walked to 9 and put his candle hat on and turned his sight helper and looked at 9 fixed shoulder.

"Hmm good work 5 I can see that you patched it up well but my only question. 9 how did you get this cut?"

"I don't now I just woke up and I suddenly had it".

"Do you remember anything strange at all"

"I don' wait yes I do I had this weird dream"

"What do you mean" 5 asked

"Well in my dream I was walking out in the emptiness then I heard a noise and noticed a small tunnel so went in and I walked done it for a bit and then a heard foot steeps I looked around and saw no one. So I began to run down the tunnel and soon entered a boiler room, I then saw another Stitchpunk so I approached in but when I got to it it was a dummy I then turned around and a figure with a claw attacked me." 9 said to 2 and 5

There was a pause before two spoke

"Well I would have to say this dream you had was probably do to fear that machines could still be out there, and that the claw swung at you was a mind reaction from you burlap being cut probably from a loose nail"

"Really;" 9 asked

"Yes" 2 replied he then looked out side the window well what do you know morning already.

5 and 9 turned to see the sun begging to shine through the windows]

2 turned to both of them "you two better get to your morning post for an early start."

Both 5 and 9 nodded and walked out of the workshop to the newly built watchtower. With had been built on the balcony of the library and had a clear view of the emptiness.

5 started looking through the telescope while 9 began to walk around

"Listen 5 I'm going to go and see what everything else is doing"

"Okay see yah".

9 nodded and turned back and entered the library.

"I _wonder what everyone else is doing I'll go see"_ 9 thought to himself.

6 was sitting down in his room with his eyes closed and he took a deep breath as he prepared himself for a vision.

He open his eyes and he was in total darkness he couldn't see anything but he started to hear voices.

"Keep running he still following us"

"9" he thought

"I'm running as fast as a can make sure the 3 and 4 are in front"

"7" 6 said to himself

Then he heard it a voice he did not recognize.

"Keep on running I can still see you HAHAHA"

6 saw the blackness fade and he was back in his room. He sowly stood up and tarted the scratch his head.

"That's strange" he said to him self

"What's strange" 9 asked as he walked

"Savor" 6 said with joy

"Yes 6 it's me now what was so strange?"

"Nothing savor nothing that concerns you"

9 shrugged "do you need anything"

6 looked at him "yes I want to know is it safe, the source is it safe"

9 smiled "yes 6 it is I have it in my room force safe keeping not even 5 knows where it is"

"Good, you may need it in time again"

9 then looked a 6 confusingly "what does that mean"

"You will learn" 6 said before going back to start drawing.

9 then turned around and walked out of the room and started walking around the library until he heard something he looked around and then his optics widened when he heard footsteps running towards him.

"Not again" he thought to he self just before he was quickly talked to the ground by two figures.

9 opened his eyes to see 3 and 4 looking at him they then both looked at each other and flashed something between them and they both smile evilly as they begin to tickle 9.

"guy ha-ha st-ha-ha-op it please ha-ha you know I'm ticklish haha"

The twin then stopped and got off of 9

"Thanks you two by the way could you two tell me were 7 is"

3 and 4 both pointed down the path to the courtyard. 9 then smiled and started walking to the courtyard leaving the twins to themselves. Soon he arrived at the courtyard and saw 7 sitting on a piece of marble looking and admiring the statues. He then slowly tip towed over there and when he got behind her he put his hands over her optics.

"9 you have five seconds to remove your hands from my eyes of I remove the hands" said 7

9 quickly removed his hands and then slowly sat down next to he and put his arm around her.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well I don't really know what can we do" 7 asked

9 then stood up on the block and opened his arms and said "anything we want this worlds is our own and there is nothing that can stop us we are free to live our lives without fear" he said smiling to himself and then looked down at 7 who was chuckling to herself.

7 then smiled at 9 "you know sometimes you are such a dork... but that's why I like you."

9 smile and looked at 7 then he closed his optics and leaned in as 7 did the same there lips were just about to touch when suddenly

"NINE" the voice of 1 rang through their ears. 7's optics quickly snaped open and then pushed 9 to the ground.

1 then enter the courtyards followed by 8 and looked down at 9 "there you are slacking on the job you're the leader you do not slack"

"Then why were always sitting on your thrown all the time" 9 said and crossed his arms.

"I well that's beside the point what are you doing"

"i/m talking to 7" 9 replied

1 then looked at 7 and 9

"Fine" he pointed to 9 "but I'm watching you"

1 and 8 then left when 9 knew they were gone he turned to 7

"Why did you push me" he asked

"How do you think 1 would react if he saw the new leader locking lips with the stichpunks that questioned his leadership every day. Well I have to go see you 9" and 7 begane to walk toards the library.

"See you later 7" 9 called back

Later that night

9 entered his room to see 5 preparing his bed.

"Hey 5"

"Hey 9 how was your day"

"Fine and yours" 9 asked

"Good your shoulder still okay"

"Yah well good night"

"Good night to"

5 when in to his bed and 9 walked over to his laid down and closed his eyes and soon fell into deep sleep.

Well that's the end of the chapter don't worry Freddy fan you will see him in the next chapter until then.

#66 out.


	3. Chapter 2

Stitchpunk Nightmares Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own any thing from 9 or a Nightmare on Elm Street

Okay Freddy fan this chapter you will see the first true encounter between him and 9 and you are probably going to be surprised.

9's optics slowly opened as he stared in to the darkness of his room when all of a sudden he heard "9" being whispered through the air. He slowly sat up and looked around and saw 5 sleeping in his bed 9 got up and walked towards him and started shaking him "5 wake up I heard something" but he continued to sleep. 9 then shrugged it off and grabbed his light staff and went out the door.

He started to walk around the library looking around when he heard "nine follow the sound of my voice". 9 looked around and saw one of the doors to the library was cracked open so he began to walk to the door and when he reached the door he slowly opened it. He stepped in what looked like the same boiler room that he was in last night.

"How the hell did I get here" 9 thought to himself as he turned around to leave but was the door had disappeared. Then he looked around and saw a path through the pipes and metal and started to walk down it. He slowly began to turn a corner and saw a shadow move.

"Hello any one there" 9 called out through the room but there was no answerer. He began to move to were the shadow disappeared then all of a sudden he heard.

Skreeeeech

He quickly turned around and held up his light staff and saw no one. But he noticed that something. He walked to a pipe in the wall and looked closely he noticed that there was a long scratch going along it. He turned back to where he was walking originally and continued. Eventually he turned the corner and saw a long pathway with steam blocking his view of the other side.

9 looked closely but he could not see anything through the steam, but he started to listen and heard something that sounded like foot steeps walking down the pathway in the steam.

"Okay I know you're in there come out so I can see you" 9 yelled in to the smoke and heard the footsteps stop. 9 began to walk closer to the steam but suddenly stopped when he saw a figure standing still in the steam. 9 began to walk slowly towards the figure. The first thing that he noticed was that the figure was about his size. The steam began to clear up and the figure walked out in plain sight and 9 then stopped dead in his tracks.

The figure was a Stitchpunk but not like any other stichpunks he had seen. The burlap from his waist down was dark brown and the colors above his waist were striped green and red going from his waist to his neck. 9 could not get a clear view of his face because a brown hat was blocking his view. 9 slowly began to back away from the figure who in return started walking towards him and the lifted his right hand and 9 saw that he was wearing some sort of glove that covered his three fingers and at the tips of each finger was a long blade like claw.

The Stitchpunk then raised its arm and scratched the walls with its claws. After taking a few more steps closer to 9 it stopped and slowly lifted its head revealing its face. If 9 had any amount of bravery it was lost at this point. The most of the burlap of the face had been burnt and some places like the left cheek and chin was burnt through and could see the metal skull. The Stitchpunk then smiled and said "hello there 9"

9 then turned around and started to run as fast as he could back the way he came and reached a dead end he turned around and noticed the Stitchpunk behind him.

"Who are you?" 9 screamed at him.

The Stitchpunk stopped and slowly smiled "I'm your new very own personal nightmare"

9 slowly backed up against the wall and the Stitchpunk came closer. 9 closed his optics and raised his staff for protection and the Stitchpunk raised his glove and brought it down.

9's optics shoot open as he looked around the room and saw 5 sleeping.

"oh thank the creator it was just a dream" he said to himself but then something caught his eye he saw his light staff in the corner he looked closely and saw three cuts going across the pole.

Next chapter is going to involve 9 reacting to these events and how others around him react as he slowly may be losing his mind.

Until then #66 out.


	4. Chapter 3

Stitchpunk Nightmares Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own any thing from 9 or a Nightmare of Elm Street.

Okay first I would like to say thank you to all the readers and the positive feedback. This chapter is going to be about 9 reacting and trying to figure what's going on and also how other people react to what he is doing.

* * *

9 quickly got up from his bed and ran to his light staff and looked at it sure enough there were three cuts on the handle.

"9 what's going on you cut yourself again" 5's voice rang through 9's ears as he quickly turned around to look at the half asleep mechanic looking at him.

"No" 9 quickly replied

"Then why are up this early you woke me up" 5 asked him.

9 took a deep breath and started to talk to 5 "okay 5 I'm going to tell you there is a Stitchpunk stalking me in my dreams I don't know his name but I think he is trying hurt and maybe even kill me" 9 finished talking and looked at 5 who was looking directly at 9 before bursting out in to laughter.

"Ha-ha so you're telling me there is a Stitchpunk trying to kill you in your dreams ha-ha man wait till 2 get a load of this" 5 said as he started to calm down.

"5 I'm being serious here" 9 replied in a nervous tone.

5 slowly regained his posture and looked in strait in the optics "9 your having nightmares there suppose to scare you and seem real now get to bed" 5 said as he laid back in his bed. 9 the walked back to his bed and laid down with his optics open.

* * *

7 hours later.

Light slowly crept through the window of 9 and 5's room as 9 blinked his optics again having been unable to get any sleep last night out of fear he slowly got up started to go to the one Stitchpunk crazy enough to believe him.

6 closed his optics as he was prepared to receive another vision. He opened them slowly and once again found himself in complete blackness.

He looked around to see if anything unusual was happening. He saw nothing but then he heard it a voice a very deep and somewhat scratchy voice started to talk to him.

"Listen to me, I have a message I what you to give to your leader 9 but it is between me, him and you no one else can know HAHAHAHA"

9 slowly walked into 6's room and looked around for him but saw nothing. He started to walk around until finally he saw him sitting down with his back turned to him.

"Hey 6 I need to talk to you about something"

6 then quickly turned to him and then looked at his as he raised one of his pen fingers at him as he stepped closer to him and said.

"One, two Freddy's coming for you. Three, four Better lock your doors. Five, six grab your crucifix. Seven, eight stay awake. Nine, ten never sleep again".

9 then slowly looked at 6

"What was that?"

"It was a message from him the man in your dreams" 6 answered

"We have to gather the group and tell everyone they need to know about this"

"No we can't, he told me specifically in my vision that this has to stay between us and we can tell no one" 6 told him as started to walk around his room checking his ink and paper supplies.

"But if I don't tell people this they will think in a loon"

6 then tuned and stared at 9 "join the club" and then turned and left his room leaving 9 to think.

* * *

Later that day.

9 was sitting on the balcony looking at his reflection in the water in the fountain it was fascinating to him that the water was this clear even after the destruction of the human race.

He slowly felt his optics getting heavy as he slowly started to close them.

"How could a few seconds of sleep hurt me" he thought to himself

He closed his optics as he slowly drifted to sleep.

There was suddenly a movement in the fountain as a clawed hand slowly can out of the water and began to move closer to 9's face and was almost about to grab it when suddenly.

"9"

The hand quickly went back in to the water a 9's optics shot open. He looked around and then he saw 5 up the stairs and was looking at 9.

"5 what do you need"

"I don't, but 7 needs to talk to you she said it's urgent"

"Okay tell her I'll be there in just one minute"

5 nodded as he walked away and 9 then looked back into the water and then suddenly he was pulled into the fountain.

9's body thrashed around in the water as he felt something pulling him deeper into the water. His arms thrashed around trying to grab on to something. 9 then mustered all his strength and pushed himself up and grabbed a hold of the edge of the fountain and slowly pulled himself out of the water and fell to his knees out of breath.

"What is happening to me" he thought to himself as he looked out at the water in the fountain.

Okay there is chapter 3 sorry for the long update but here you go. I would also like to say that I don't know when I will be able to update again I have a lot of thing to do with school, making my short film for Film class and the school play. So I am sorry if it takes me some time to update the next chapter but until then.

#66 out.


	5. Chapter 4

Stitchpunk Nightmares Chapter 4

I do not own any thing from 9 or a Nightmare on Elm Street

* * *

9 walked dripping wet to 7's room deep in thought about what had happened to him. It is clear that this thing wanted to hurt him but the question was who or what was it. He slowly walked into 7's room but was to deep in thought he didn't notice 7 turning around

"Hey 9 I, WAIT what happened why are you all wet"

9 snapped back to reality and noticed 7 looking at him. "I um fell into the water you know good old clumsy me"

7 looked at him and then slowly started to walk to him.

"Hey are you sure everything is okay you look worried about something to me."

"I'm fine 7" 9 lied "so what did you want to talk to me about"

"Well" 7 said as she walked up to 9 "I was wondering if you wanted to start off from where we left of yesterday" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

9 let out a big grin "well since you asked so nicely" as he slowly wrapped his arms around her began to move his face closer to hers with their lips were inches apart.

"NINE" 1's voice rang through the library.

"Every time" 9 whispered very annoyingly "7 listen I will be right back" 9 said and he let go of her and walked out of her room and started to walk in the directing that 1's voice had come from.

9 entered the courtyard were 1 was standing.

"Okay 1 what do you want from me now."

"Well 9 I need to talk to you about something."

"What?" 9 replied.

"Well I have been hearing certain things about you and I wanted to ask what is going on."

"Wait what are you talking about 1 I felt fine."

"Well I heard from 8 who heard from 2 when he was having a conversation with 5 that you thought that there was someone attacking you in your sleep."

9 looked at 1 remembering that he had told 5 about the stichpunks attacking him. _"I rerally need to make an excuse so he doesn't think I am loosing it"_

"Look 1 I just had a bad dream that seemed very realistic to me."

"Hmm" 1 said as he began to think to himself.

"okay I see but I just want to tell you that even thought I gave you the position of being the leader for of group and if you are slowly beginning to lose your mind that will not stop me from taking the leadership away if you are ill fit to lead, do you understand me" 1 said looking at 9

9 nodded

"Good that is all I needed to talk to you about" 1 said as he turned around and walked off in the other direction.

9 sighed and lowly walked back to 7's room.

* * *

6 was currently sitting down trying to have a vision about the future.

His optics were closed in his mind he was in complete blackness he then quickly opened his optics

He was in the middle of the library everything looked just about normal, but something felt a little off to him.

6 started to walk in the direction of the meeting hall to see if anyone was there he slowly reached the room and walked inside and saw the sight in front of him.

He took a deep breath as he looked at the limp forms of his companions spread out all over the floor with mouths and optics wide open as if they died screaming he also saw that that oil and other mechanical fluids were running out onto the floor from cuts on their bodies.

6's body stiffened when he felt a sharp metal claw slowly touch his shoulder. The he felt a breath on the other side of his head as the figure whispered.

"I can make art to, do you like it?"

6's optics shot open as he was sitting back in his room. He slowly got up and walked you his ink draw and opened it and then pulled out a folder that was taped to the top of the cabinet and opened it as he looked at the drawn images of things he had seen involving Freddy.

"_What are you Freddy, and how can he stop you?"_

That night

9 walked back into his room to see 5 already asleep and walked to his bed and sat down.

_What and I going to do"_ he thought to himself as looked down at his bed and then it came to him.

"_that's it I'm not going to fell asleep until me and 6 find away to stop this thing"._

* * *

Okay so that's the end of that chapter, my summer starts in about two weeks so you probably be seeing more updates during the summer if we are lucky. So until them

#66 out.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own any thing from 9 of A Nightmare on Elm Street

Stitchpunk Nightmares Chapter 5

5 slowly sat up on his bed and opened his optics to see the light shining through the window. He turned his head to look to see if 9 was up yet and what he saw shocked him. He saw 9 sitting up against the wall with his optics wide open smiling at 5.

"Um 9 how long have you been awake" 5 asked looking at 9 in a somewhat creped out manner

"I didn't go to sleep"

"Why?" 5 asked looking straggly

"well so I wanted to see if stichpunks can suffer from sleep deprivation so I am not going to be sleeping until I get results and then record them like a leader would, I'm going to go talk to 6 now see you later" 9 said and then walked out of the room .

"Man right now he's making 6 seem sane" 5 said as he watched the cloth door swing shut.

* * *

9 slowly entered 6's room to see him pacing around looking for stuff.

"Hey 6 I wanted to"

"Talk to me" 6 finished his sentence

"Yea" 9 replied as he started to walk to 6

"Well 9 I'm glad you are hear because I really need to show things that I have just drawn to you" 6 said as he guided 9 to his table were all the drawings were laid out.

9 lifted up one of the drawings to looked at it and his optics went wide when he saw 5's body on the paper in a pool of oil with his head cut off, he put down that image and grabbed one with the twins both spread out and holes in their heads where their optics us to be. He saw similar ones with 1, 2, and 8, and then he grabbed the last one afraid to look and when he saw the picture his fears came true he saw him holding the limp figure of 7 in his arms with oil covering her body with three long slashes on her chest.

"What is this?" 9 asked looking at 6

"This 9 is what will happen if you do not succeed in destroying Freddy this what he will do"

"But how can I stop him, why is he hunting me?" 9 asked

"I DON"T KNOW" 6 screamed "All my life I have known what was going to happen and when that my purpose why I was created but now I don't know what will happen what to do you 9 are the leader you were created to save us this is your job to figure it out now" 6 said as he grabbed all of the drawings and walked over to a container and dumped the drawings in it.

"What are you doing" 9 asked

6 didn't respond as he grabbed a match lit in and dropped it in to the container and watched as the drawings burned.

9 ran up to him "Why did you do that those drawings were our only proof"

"do you know what will happen if anyone else sees these drawings, there will be panic, distrust which would make it all more easier for him to kill us" 6 said

9 looked at the drawing as the continued to burn and sighed "I guess your right we can't show the drawings."

There was silence as they watched the final flame go out and there was nothing left in the container but ashes.

Then all of a sudden 7 walked

"Hey 9 and 6 5 just requested a group meeting in the meeting hall" she said

"Okay let's go." 9 said

9, 7, 6 then left the room to go to the meeting hall.

* * *

The group got to the meeting hall to they saw that the rest of the gang was already there.

"Good you guys are hear now I have called you all hear to talk to our leader" 5 said

"Yeah what about me" 9 said as walked to 5

"Well 9 some of us have been noticing that you have been acting stranger then usual and we wanted to make sure that you were okay" 5 replied before 1 cut him off

"What he means is that we think you are losing your marbles due to the stress of being a leader" 1 said

"Listen guys I'm perfectly fine" 9 said reassuringly

"Yea want has 9 done he was acting normal to me" 7 said

"Did he tell you about waking up with a cut, or seeing figures in his dreams chasing him, not going to sleep at all last night, and spending a lot of his time with 6 creator knows that can't be healthy for him." 1 asked and 5 nodded

"Hey" 6 shouted

"9 is that true" 7 asked

"Well kind of partially maybe" 9 said

"Listen 9" 1 said "maybe you should take the weekend off from the stress"

"No listen to me there is something out there that wants to kill us I can feel it" 9 stated

"That is preposterous we killed all of the machines if you feel that their I something out there then maybe you should go look for it yourself"

9 looked at 1 and said "maybe I will if you want to lead so badly then you why I look"

The room was silent

"Well goodbye then I am going to go and pack" 9 said as he walked out of the room.

After about a minute 7 shot a glare to 1 and walked after him.

* * *

9 was in his room packing things in to his bag

"_Dust robe check, knife check, extra battery check, Talisman check"_ 9 sighed to himself as he closed the bag and grabbed his light staff when 7 walked in.

"Are you crazy?"

"Well according to everyone else yes I am"

"Listen if you really think that there is something out there then take me with you." 7 asked

"No I need you to stay here and protect everyone else" 9 pleaded

"For your sake 9 you better hope there is something out their

"I'll keep that" before 9 could finish 7 crushed her lips to him.

The kiss lasted a few minutes it was soft and sweet and then 7 ended the kiss.

"Well I'll miss you too, bye."

"Bye" 7 said as he walked out.

* * *

When 9 exited he saw 5 waiting for him and he handed him a map of the emptiness

"Here you're going to need this I hope you find what you are looking for." 5 said

9 gave him a hug and patted him on the back "hold down the fort for me man" he said as he let go and walked to the entrance of the library where he saw 6.

"So do you know where I should start?"

"Look for the places that you always see in your dreams"

"The boiler room" 9 said

"Yes good luck"

6 replied and watched as their savoir walked out into the unknown.

* * *

Later that night

3 and 4 were in their rooms making their beds

"_Sister"_ 4 asked _"do you think that we will see 9 again"_

"_Yes brother I know he will come back with and slay the monster he is hunting well good night"_

"_Yes see you in the morning"_

With that the twins fell asleep.

3 opened her optics to look around and noticed that she was in the library but something felt off.

She looked around and saw no one but then she heard something

Rip, rip

She walked to the sound and what she saw surprised her. She saw a Stitchpunk in front of a book he saw made of a striped green and red material with brown lags and wearing a hat.

"_Hello"_ she asked.

Then there was more ripping and the figure move something ripped in the book

HI

"_You can understand me" _3 asked

Rip, rip

YES

"_Who are you?"_

Rip Rip Rip

FREDDY

3 slowly walked up to him and then looked at his face and stepped back in shock when she saw the burn marks and metal cheek bone. Then he brought out his hand and reveled the bladed glove and slowly moved his fingers as 3 started to catalogue it.

Freddy then smirked to himself as he pushed 3 back away as he started to walk to her and then took his finger and ran the blade from her head to the hip of her body. At this 3's optics opened in shock and used all of her strength to push him away from her. Freddy then smiled and out stretched his glove to her as he started to walk towards her.

"Don't you worry little stichy this inset going to hurt me on little bit" he said as he raised his glove and prepared to strike.

3 then shot out of bed and hugged herself out of fear

"_Sister what's wrong"_ 4 asked

"_F-Fre-Freddy"._

* * *

Well that was the longest chapter I've ever written. The next few chapters will have the other stichpunks facing their own worst nightmares. This is going to be so much fun… for me.

Well until then #66 out.


	7. Chapter 6

Stitchpunk Nightmares Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from 9 or A Nightmare on Elm Street

8 entered his room and walked to his bed and sat down

"_What a day 9 got kicked out and 1 back in command"_

8 reached under his bed and pulled something out from under is he then laid on his back and held the magnet close to his chest like a stuffed animal. Then he closed his optics and then slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

8 slowly walked around the emptiness when suddenly he heard it hr listened to the creaking sound and then turned around just in time to see it. A dog like mechanical creature came out from behind the ruble.

8 grabbed his kitchen knife from his back and charged at the machine only to be knocked back by its claw. 8 got up and tightened his grip on his knife and waited for the beast to strike. The machine swung its claw but 8 managed to block it with his knife, he then swung his blade severing the dog's claw.

The dog then screeched at him and swung its other claw. 8 moved his knife to block it like before but the force knocked the blade out of his handed and watched as the dog grabbed him with is other front claw and brought him up to its face. With the machine looking at him with its face inches from his 8 saw his chance. And reached over his back and grabbed his scissor blade and then quickly jammed it into the machines eye. The creature screeched and dropped him on the ground.

As 8 got up he saw his knife on the ground and he grabbed it and looked at the machine as it was trying to regain its balance 8 saw his chance. He charged at the creature and before it could he him he drove his knife through its chest. The machine cried in agony and 8 pulled the blade out of its chest. He then tightened his grip on the blade and swung it taking the machined head clean off.

He watched as the head fell to the ground in front of his feet and looked up to see the body collapse to the side. 8 put his blade on the ground and walked over to the head of the machine and then sat down on it.

8 then reached over his to his back and pulled out his magnet and then lifted it over his head completely unaware of his surroundings.

* * *

Off in the distance

Freddy is seen creeping behind rubble trying to get as close as he can to 8 without being seen and chose a spot behind an old car looking at 8.

"Hmm let's see what would be the best way to do I could attack him but that's too easy I mean he probably wouldn't even see me his to preoccupied, I will need to do something that completely shatter him and be completely afraid to dream now the question is what could I do"

Freddy said to himself while looking at 8 carefully until it hit him

"That's it"

8 was still under the heavy influence of the magnet did not see Freddy creeping up behind him.

"_Okay I only have one shot at this_" Freddy thought to himself as he raised his clawed hand. He then swung it grabbed the magnet out of 8's hand and ran away while screaming "Mine"

8 watched the stitch punk ran in to the distance and out of sight

"Magnet" he said as he stared in the direction where Freddy had run looking into the barren emptiness seeing no sign of Freddy before Screaming.

"MAAAAGGGGNNEEETTT"

* * *

Freddy stopped to catch his breath

"Well that was easier than I thought" Freddy said as he looked at the magnet and then slowly raised it over his head.

"EEEEEEHHHHHH"

And then quickly removed it "Man that things powerful" he stated as he looked at the magnet before slowly looking around and then brining the magnet back up to his head.

* * *

Okay 1 down 7 more to go so the next 2 on the list will be 2 and 5 hopefully I will be able to update a little faster than I have.

Well until then #66 out.


	8. Chapter 7

Stitchpunk Nightmares chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from 9 of a Nightmare on Elm Street

5 slowly cradled into his bed and looking up at the ceiling before turning his head and looking at 9's empty bed.

"_Man I really hope 9 is okay and finds, well whatever he is looking for"_ 5 thought to himself before closing his optic and drifting in to sleep.

* * *

5 looked around the emptiness seeing nothing but destroyed buildings and broken down cars he looked around and then something caught his eye. There was a opening in an wall. 5 walked over to the hole and stared into blackness. He took in a deep breath and walked in.

He continued to walk down the path until he saw a light in the distance and saw that it was coming from a hole. He then walks to the hole and enters is looking at what is on the other side.

5 stares at the immensity of the boiler room as he exited through the tunnel. He started to walk around looking at the machinery and piping. It wasn't until a little while when he looked around to see where he was he realized that he hade become lost in the maze of pipes and steam.

And then all of a sudden the lights when out.

5 started looking around frantically trying to get his optic adjusted to the sudden darkness when all of a sudden he heard footsteps.

"Hello" 5 called out but heard nothing

He then pulled a match out of his pack and lit it on his foot and held it up front of him.

Looking down the path way now dimly lit he cried out

"Hello is someone there"

There was once again no response but he continued to hear footsteps around him. 5 turned around and saw nothing but he watched as the flame died out in front of his eye. he grabbed another match and lit it.

He held it up in front of him starring into what seemed like an endless path way.

"Who's there show yourself now" 5 screamed into the darkness.

As the match died out 5 heard footsteps behind him before he was once again submerged into complete darkness.

5 grabbed another match lit it on his foot and turned around the light illuminating what was behind him and then 5 screamed.

* * *

2 looked around the boiler room that he had just walked into.

"_How did I get here?"_ he thought to himself as he walked around the boiler looking around the room trying to find an exit. He started to walk around the winding paths of pipelines and machinery. He turned a corner and was startled at what he saw.

2 looked directly at the stichpunks standing in front of him. The Stitchpunk was standing strait up holding his hands behind his back. 2 noticed the weird beside of the burlap noting the brown color from the waist down and the striped red and green that went from the waist to the neck. He also saw that its face was damaged to the point where you could see the metal skeleton as well as some burn marks and as well that it was wearing a hat on its head.

2 began to approach the figure.

"Hello" 2 spoke to the stichpunks

"Hello to yourself" it said back

"You can call me 2. What is your name?"

"Freddy"

"Hmm Freddy that's a strange name, anyway do you the way out of here" 2 asked

"As a matter of fact yes I do"

"Great can you tell me"2 asked smiling in relief

"Oh I can but you will have to come closer so I can tell you"

"Okay" said 2 as he walked over to Freddy.

"Well you just walk that way" Freddy said pointing down a hallway with is gloved finger.

"Thank You" 2 said as he looked at his gloved hand noticing the blades at the end. And then it hit him as it optics widened.

"You" he said

"Me"

"Those blades you were the one who attacked 9"

"Ah yes I did and now you here and I suppose that means that what happens next is going to be very fun, Well for me at least not much for you." Freddy said as he raised his gloved and and brought it down.

* * *

Well done with that chapter I will try to post the next one as quick as I can.

Unit then #66 out.


	9. Chapter 8

Stitchpunk Nightmares Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from 9 and A Nightmare on Elm Street

* * *

7's optic's shot open as she looked around her surroundings looking at the location where she was. She saw that she was now in what looked like some sort of boiler room and started to walk down the path way holding her spear, when all of a sudden she heard footsteps coming from the other side of the path way.

7 quickly slid her bird skull helmet and tightened her grip on her spear as she brought it in front of her ready to attack.

"Who's there" 7b screamed into the darkness as she could hear the footsteps growing louder

Then she saw what was coming, a stichpunk but this one was different then the other she sensed something evil about this one.

"So you're the one he dreams about when I'm not watching him. I will say this that you are smarter than the other ones I've seen, oh and you can call me Freddy" he said as he began to walk closer to 7.

"What do you mean the other one" 7 asked as her grip tightened even more on her spear.

"Well you aren't the only one I have visited tonight well let's say that I've met your old leader here before"

7's optics widened "you the one who was hurting 9"

"Yes and not just 9 no 5, 2, 8 all know me, well 3 knows about me then the rest do" he said with a smile and brought out his bladed hand to strike.

Slick

7 watched as Freddy's head fell from his body as she brought the spear back in front of her and turned around t=and started to fun

"I have to get out of here" she said to herself as she continued to run down the pathway. Making turn after turn and not looking back and till her turned a corner and came to a dead end.

"Dang it" she said to herself as she quickly turned around only to see Freddy holding his head and then he slowly moved it back up to his neck and but it on.

"Now did you really think that was going to work?" H taunted her as he stepped closer only for her to swing her spear at him which he dodged. And then moved to the right as she tried to stab him with it.

7 swung the spear again only this time for Freddy to grab it and pulled it out of her hands and flung it to the ground and steeped closer to her.

He smiled as he once again as he closed his eyes and prepared to strike again and opened them only to see a fist coming his way.

7 smiled to herself as she felt her fist collide with his face and watched as the he stepped back wards. She didn't want to give him the chance to regain his balances. So she ran us and grabbed him by the shoulder and punched him in the face again and the brought her other fist into his torso. And the prepared to hit him again he grabbed her hand and then he quickly grabbed the other one.

"Got you now" he said as he brought himself closer to her

7 then quickly brought her backward and then moved it forward to have the beak of the skull helmet smash and poke him in his optic Freddy then let her go screaming in pain and fell to his knees. 7 then brought her leg back and with all the force she could muster swung it at his head.

The impact of her kick sent Freddy flying backwards. 7 not wanting to waist anytime ran to her spear and picked it up

"_think 7 think how can you get out of her I mean 9 got out when he got slashed on the shoulder, that it"_ 7 quickly took her arm and brought it to the blade of her spear. She closed her optics to prepare for the pain and then ran part of her arm against the blade.

"

* * *

AAAAHHHH" 7 screamed as she shoot out of bed and looked around the room before her optics fell on her arm which had an open gash in the burlap remembering what happened she got out of bed and quickly walked outside to get the others.

* * *

Okay well that chapter is done; I hope I will be able to get to the next one soon school is starting for me in about two weeks so we'll see how fast I can update.

Until then #66 out


	10. Chapter 9

Stitchpunk Nightmares chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not know anything from 9 or a Night mare on Elm Street

* * *

1 slowly laid down on is bed and prepared to rest after a long and eventful day. After the events that happened today he needed a good rest to try and take everything that happened today off of his mind.

* * *

So 1 closed his optics and prepared to drift into slumber.

1 looked around what appeared to be a large boiler room his curiosity on how he got here was stopped when he heard footsteps behind him and quickly turned around.

"You know" a figure said that was hidden is the shadows. "Normally I would try to play with you just to freak you out but now I am not in the mood to do that at all. Now I just want to torture someone until no end. So I really hope your I the mood to scream because this is going to hurt." The figure said as 1 began to back away and watched as the figure stepped out of the shadows and lifted a bladed gloved hand over its head.

* * *

7 burst into the workshop to see almost all of the group trying to tend to various injuries. She saw six who happened to be the only one besides 4 who was unharmed, running around helping to tend to everyone. She saw 8 huddled up in a corner holding his magnet to his chest while curled up in a curled up position. She saw 4 trying to comfort a distressed 3. While 2 was working on stitching up 5's eye pack which by the looks of it had been cut while 2 himself was stitched up.

"you guys to" 7 asked

2 looked up at her and nodded.

"I guess 9 was right there is something out there after us" 5 said looking at 7.

"yea"

7 looked around the room and then noticed someone was missing

"Wait were is 1" 7 asked

"He's in his room" 6 said

And then the realization hit every one.

7,6,and 2 then ran as fast as they could out of the workshop and on the path to 1's room. After about a minute they were at the door and they quickly opened it and ran into his room.

The group walked in to see 1 rolling around on the ceiling.

"Were too late" 2 cursed

6 then said "Okay I'm conflicted should we help him"

"What are you talking about" 2 said while quickly turning around to look at 6

"well I mean really what can we do he's floating in mid air I don't see how we can help him" 6 said

"you know 6 kind of have a point ii mean what can we do and if we try to do something it could hurt us as well." 7 replied

"I can't believe you two are actually talking about this right now" 2 said looking in shock at 6 and 7

"I mean and even if we do try and do something and 1 wake up he will probably just yell at use and complain while we didn't help him sooner." 7 said as 6 nodded

"I mean" 6 said "what would happen if we didn't try to help"

2 looked at both of them and said "since 9 left, 1 is the only one who knows the location to the oil stash"

"Crap" 7 said out loud and looked at 1 who was moving back and forth on the ceiling "okay let's try and find a way to help him"

Right as 7 said that 1's body fell strait down on the bed and hit it with a thumb.

"Well problem solved" 6 said as he looked at 1's unmoving form on the bed.

* * *

Okay so first of all I would once again like to apologize for this update being late I have been busy with school and the doing my school musical which was a life changing experience the best production I have ever been in but I am getting off topic. The next chapter which I hope to write fast goes back to what 9 is up to.

So until then #66 out.


	11. Chapter 10

Stitchpunk Nightmares chapter 10

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from 9 of a Nightmare on Elm Street

* * *

In the darkness of emptiness in the night there was nothing but the sense of grim and death there were no signs of life any were well except for a figure sting in the ground behind a rusted destroyed broken down car with only a staff with a light bulb on top as it's only source of light.

9 looked at the map with frustration as he marked an x on a location and sighed. He looked down the street in the in emptiness

"Well there goes another possible location where is this damn boiler room" 9 said to himself as he went back to examining the map for possible clues to the location of his destination when he felt his optics starting to try and closed to try and force himself to sleep.

"_Crap I have to stay awake I need to get energy I need to get some form of adrenaline to keep me up but how." _9 thought to himself as he looked around where he was sitting and that's when he saw his knife sitting on the ground. He then slowly picked it up and looked at it and then looked at his left arm and then nodded to himself.

9 placed his left arm on the bumper of the broken car and then looked at the knife as he slowly raised it above his head.

"Well no pain no gain" 9 said to himself.

Then in one swift motion brought the blade down on his arm and felt it rip into his burlap skin and he screamed, he screamed louder than he had ever screamed before.

9 walked down the destroyed street now with part of his left arm bandaged holding his light staff.

Looking around and walking down the empty street when he saw it. It was a building that by the look of it was destroyed by a fire. 9 walked into the building and felt the air grow heavier as if something was watching him.

He continued to walk deeper into the building and he began to see that it was the remains of a boiler room. 9 continued to walk down the winding path of destroyed machinery and pipes until he came to what looked like the middle of the room.

9 lifting his light staff above his head lo try and illuminate the pitch black room, when all of a sudden he tripped over something and hit the ground. 9 the sat up and grabbed his light staff and raised it to see what he tripped over. As the raised his staff and light revealed that he had tripped over a burnt, charred, Skelton.

"Holy shiii" 9 said as scrambled away from the skeleton. Then he slowly lifted his light staff to help illuminate the room when he saw that the Skelton had fallen near a desk. 9 slowly got to his feet and then walked to the desk and climbed up it using the chair that it was in front of to get on to it. When he finally arrived to the top of the desk he saw a sight that shocked him.

On the desk was a very poorly constructed talisman machine and a holder for a stichpunks when it is about to receive its soul. 9 very confusingly expected the machine to see it was made with rusted scrapes of metal and pipes. As 9 continued to look around the desk he saw rough drawing of the talisman and other stichpunks making machines and material. Then 9's optics move to a telescope that was on the desk. 9 got down on his legs to look through it and when he did his optics widened.

To his shock he saw that the telescope was pointed directly at the scientist house. 9 steeped back realization of what happened slowly creeping on him when he suddenly saw a turned over paper on the desk. 9 then slowly walked over to it and flipped it over. And on the paper was a stichpunks design and on the bottom of the page written in pen it said By Freddy Krueger.

* * *

Okay well that's a wrap for this chapter, I would like to say that I hope to try and update more periodically if I can. I pain's me to say there are only going to be a few chapters left but I do have a sequel planed but I want to get some other story ideas I have written before a start working on the sequel for this. Well until then

#66 out


	12. Chapter 11

Stitchpunk Nightmares Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from 9 or a Nightmare on Elm Street.

6 opened the door to his room before quickly shutting it close and then walking into the middle of the room. He then sits down and closes his optics and falls into meditation.

* * *

"Freddy" he says in his mind "I know you are out there and that you are wanting to have a conversation" 6 though as he opened his optics to see that he was surrounded by darkness.

"Very well then if you want to talk face to face all you had to do was ask". A voice said as a figure emerged from the darkness. "So face to face at last, I am curious what it must be like knowing what's going to happen in the end and not being able to tell anyone. I wonder what that makes you feel. I would guess right about know you feel worthless and helpless thinking you could have stopped what I did if told people am I right" Freddy said as stood face to face with 6.

"Shut up" 6 said "you hurt, scared, and tortured my friend's I just want to remind you before you open your mouth and verbally slam me that you're not the only one here with sharp objects attached to your fingers now I have some questions I want answered."

"Very well then what do you want to know" Freddy said smiling

"Where did you come from?"

"Well I could go into a long explanation about how I became what I am standing before you or I could show you"

"What do you mean show me?" 6 asked

Freddy smiled as he snapped his fingers and the blackness diapered and both were now in a boiler room. 6 looked around and saw a man huddled over a table working on something. When all of a sudden 6 heard loud banning from outside of the building.

"Krueger get out here right now you sick twisted son of a bitch" yelled a voice from the out side.

The person at the desk smirked to himself and got up as he grabbed what he was working on and then walked over to the window where a blanked was covering something up. The man sat down and grabbed the blanked removed it. But 6 could not see what was under the blanked because the man was in his way.

6 then saw that the put what he was working on un the object that was under the blanket and then the man leaned forward.

Suddenly a red light filled the room and after a few minutes the light disappeared. 6 then noticed that the man was not moving and then the man slowly slumped backward and fell to the ground. When he hit it 6 saw that the man was stone dead. 6 the looked ar the desk and he froze in fear when he saw a certain brown and green striped Stitchpunk moving around on the table.

6 watched as it hoped down off the table and landed on the ground. And then it took time to look at the dead body and then it looked at it's clawed hand smiling to its self. When suddenly something crashed through the window.

The object hit the ground and soon the room was engulfed in flame. The stichpunks scrambled to get out and 6 watched as it tripped over the floor and the flames caught up to it and soon engulfed it as well. 6 listened as it screams of pain echoed through the room until all that could be heard was the crackling of the fire.

Then suddenly the vision faded and 6 was once again surrounded by darkness.

"and now you know" Freddy said as he walked closer to 6 "does that answer your question"

6 regained his composure

"How did you transfer your soul?" 6 asked.

"all in good time my friend all in good time" Freddy said as he disappeared into the blackness and then was gone leaving 6 all by himself.

* * *

6's optics slowly opened as he saw he was back in his room. He slowly go up from off the ground and dusted himself off. And then he turned around and walked out of his room to see if he could help anyone.

All he was thinking about were the events that were about to unfold.

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter there will only be a few chapters left if this story but until then

# 66 out


	13. Chapter 12

Stitchpunk Nightmares Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I do not own any thing from 9 or A Nightmare on Elm Street

There was quietness throughout the emptiness a stillness that only death and nothingness can achieve. Now 9 did not take note to this as he ran as fast as he could back in the direction of the library. He did not know what he was going to see when he arrived at the group's home. Would they be okay, would some be hurt or would they all be dead when he arrived?

After running past destroyed machines and decrepit building for what seemed like an eternity he finally arrived at the doors to the library and crawled through the opening of the open doors.

"7, 5, 6, is anyone here" he screamed as he ran through the halls of the building hoping to find any sign of life.

He quickly turned a corner and slammed strait into 6 sending them both tumbling into the ground.

6 sat up rubbing his head to look at the person who ran into him and his optics grew wide as he saw that it was 9.

"Savior" 6 cried out in joy and before 9 knew what was going on 6 grappled him into a hug. 9 slowly smiled as he returned the embrace.

"Yea I'm back" 9 said as he let go of 6 "is everyone alright"

6 stepped back looked down at the floor.

"Well no one died but Freddy did come and attack almost everyone, he put 1 in the most critical condensation. Everyone else had minor wounds except for me, 7, 4, and technically 8 but Freddy put him through some psychological torture and by the state he was in it most have been absolutely horrifying.

"Were is every one now?" 9 asked

"The infirmary"

"Let's go" 9 said as he and 6 ran down the hall in the direction of the infirmary.

* * *

7 looked around at the sight she was seeing around her. She watched as 5 who was now re patched tending to the still unconscious 1. She saw 2 trying to snap 8 out of his depression of what every Freddy did to him. And lastly she saw 4 still comforting 3 who was too scared to basically even move. 6 went off somewhere _"probably to his room"_ she thought to herself. And 9 their leader was still out there by himself, venerable to whatever was hunting them.

"If I ever get my hand round the dream creep again I swear to the Creator that I will make what he did to us look like nothing but a scratch" she thought to herself unaware that 6 and 9 were only a few steps from the entrance to the infirmary.

7 turned as she heard the curtain open

"Oh 6 your back" she said as she turned and was shocked that she not only saw 6 but that 9 was behind him.

"9" 7 said "your back" she said as she walked towards him.

"Yea I'm here" he said as 7 quickly embraced him and he returned the embrace.

9 looked up from holding 7 and saw that all optics were looking at him.

"I'm back"

2 walked over to him an patted his shoulder

"Glad to have ya back" 2 then looked around the room and then stared at 9 and said "I'm pretty sure I speak for all of us when I say we are sorry we did not believe or listen to you".

9 looked around the room and then went to the work bench and sat down.

"There's something I need to tell you guys" as he looked at 6 who nodded in agreement.

* * *

~ten minutes later~

The whole group was looking at 9 with optics and mouths wide open.

"So you're telling me this so called Freddy copied the Creators design and made himself into one of use" 5 asked in disbelief

"No quite with us the Creator put a different part of himself into every one of use he made. Freddy was able to but his whole self soul, mind, conscious, and personality into to one doll and only one. Also and somehow able to float through of dream's after he was destroyed in the fire" 9 stated as he took a deep breath in.

"Well that means the only important question is how do we kill him" 7 asked

9 looked at her with complete cluelessness "I have no idea".

"Well there had to be a way there always is" 2 stated

"Let's think about it then"

They all then sat there thinking of ways and plans to possible end this problem once in for all.

5 sighed "if only the was a way to get him out of our dreams and into the real world then we might have a fighting chance"

5 then looked around to everyone in the circle staring at him.

"What?'

"5 that brilliant"

"It is?"

Yes" 9 stood as he slowly stood up "think about it if we can get Freddy into the real world we can harm him and kill him think in the dream state we can hurt and attack him all we want but that doesn't seem to do anything. In the real world if we plan it out perfectly we might just have a fighting chance "

"That great but how do we get him into the real world" 2 asked

"I have no idea" 9 replied "but we'll think of something"

"Maybe one of us has to actually pull him out with us" 6 said with curiosity

9 looked at 6 with astonishment

"You might actually be right" he said

"Wait that mean someone is going to have to go to sleep and let that madman attack then and hope that they wake up/" 7 asked

"Yes" 6 replied

"Who would be that stupid or insane enough to risk their life on that plan, there are so many things that could go wrong" 7 stated

"I will" 9 said

"What?" 7 replied

"I will be the person to bring Freddy into this world"

"No you're not" 7 stated

"Yes I am 7 I'm not going to put any one else's life on the line to stop this thing he's already hurt all of you. I mean come on I'm the savior it's my duty to stop him and keep all of you safe and being the leader you can't tell me not to do something I have already made up my mind about it and I'm doing it" 9 said as he looked at the group

"Fine" 7 said as she turned around and stormed out.

"I'll talk with her later" 9 said reassuring the group

Okay I have a plan but in need full trust and commitment from you guys do you understand and do you guys promise you won't question it" 9 asked

He looked as the group in front of him nodded in agreement and then he took a deep breath.

"Okay here the plan".

* * *

Okay sorry I have not updated in forever I have been very busy with school and theatre commitments so I am happy to say it is the summer and I hope to get working on the next chapter as soon as I can.. Again I would like to apologize for such a long wait.

But until the #66 out.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I do not own 9 or a Nightmare on Elm Street

Stitchpunk Nightmares Chapter 13

* * *

9 looked as the rest of the group laid a variety of item's that he asked for on the work bench in a line as he slowly inspected them to make sure that they were in workable condition, before 9 turned to the rest of the group holding a rolled up piece of paper.

"Okay "9 said as he unrolled the piece of paper and showed it to the rest of the group. "I'm going to need these traps made out of these materials, and set up in these locations. The first two are going to be set in the library and the other two going to be set in the scientist's house. We are going to hurry because time is of the essence so 5, 6, and me will set up the traps in the library and 8, 3, 4, and 2 will set up the traps in the scientist house and I suggest every one going to the scientist house get a move on because those are the heaviest and more complex traps. So let's get moving we don't have any time to waste in this matter" 9 said as he watched the remaining members scrambled to grab all the supplies and items off of the desk and watched as 2,3,4 walked off with supplies and 8 slowly followed dragging a revolver with him. 9 then turned to help the rest of his groups in setting up the traps.

* * *

9 examined the line across the floor being very careful not to touch it 9 looked up and saw 5 placing marbles behind a piece of metal that was tied to the line.

"5 you almost done"

"Yep" 5 said as he placed the final marble behind the piece of metal and hoed down and walked over to 9.

"So do you think that this is going to work" 5 ask

"It has to; I mean we don't really have much of a choice if it doesn't do we." 9 replied

"So do you have any idea how you're going to pull him out with you?"

"Well I have been thinking about that, and my best bet I think would be to grab him right before I wake up and in theory he will travel with me when I wake up and with these traps set up I will be able to defeat him"

"How are you doing 6 almost done" 9 looked as 6 was pulling on a rope and then tied it to a piece of wood.

"I just finished" 6 said looking at 9 and 5 as he walked towards them.

9 looked at the trap before giving a slight nod of approval. "Good job 6"

"So what happen now?" 6 asked looking at 9.

"Well I want you and 5 to go back to the entrance and wait for the others to come back from the scientist house. I need to go talk to 7 about something" 9 said before he walked away from 5 and 6 toward 7's room hoping that she would be there.

* * *

9 looked at the entrance to 7's room before taking a deep breath and opened his mouth to talk.

"Um 7 are you in their"

"GO AWAY 9" 7 screamed causing to flinch.

"Listen 7 I know your upset, but I really need to talk to you before we put the plan in motion so can you please unlock the door"9 said as he stood there waiting for a response. He then heard a pair of feet walking towards the door and heard the sound of it unlocking and saw the door open to reveal 7 looking at him with her crossed arms.

"Can I come in?" 9 asked.

7 looked at 9 before nodding and moving aside and allowing him to enter her room. 9 walked through the door and then walked over and sat down on her bed. He then patted the bed beside him inviting her to sit down next to him. 7 let out a sigh before walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him.

"Listen 7, this is something I have to do if I don't confront him and bring him into this world and take care of him he may never go away." 9 said as paced his are around 7 should trying to comfort her.

"My question is, why does it have to be you, I could easily take bring him into to the real world and take care of so why do you have to go". 7 asked looking at 9.

9 looked down and sighed before he looked back up at 7 "Because it's my job, that's why the scientist created me to be the one who can deal with this threat. Yes I may not be the strongest, the smartest, or the best fighter, but I know I can beat him I have a plan. I was able to beat the Fabrication Machine and I know I can beat him. You guys just for once have to let me do thins my way and let me face Freddy myself, I know what I need to do" 9 said as he looked at 7 waiting for a response.

7 let out a deep breath before pulling 9 into a hug. "Okay" she said.

9 wrapped his arms around 7 and returned the hug and thought to himself as they took a small amount of comfort for hat little time he could before he ended the hug and looked into 7's optic's.

"7 I have a promise I want you to make me"

"What is it 9" 7 asked

"If worse comes to worse and I am able to stop Freddy but I do not make it. I want you to take over my position as leader of the group. If I don't make it I need you to take care of everyone. I know you can do it. So please can you promise he that." 9 said as he looked at 7 who in return closed her optics and gave a small nod and said

"Yes"

"Good, now listen I have to go and see" but before 9 could finish he was cut off with 7 grabbing his zipper and pulling him into a kiss. 9 optics went as wide as they could while he moved his arms around in shock, 9 then slowly wrapped his arms around 7 and retuned the kiss, taking as much comfort as he could from it.

* * *

5 and 6 both looked up from 1's still unconscious body to see 2, 3, 4, and 8 walking back into the library.

"So you guys finished setting the traps in the scientists house" 5 asked looking at 2 who in return gave a quick nod to show that they had.

"Has 1 woken up yet" 8 asked looking at 1 with concern

"Not yet, he hasn't moved at all since you guys left" 6 answered looking back at 1's unmoving body, while 2 was looking around with a confused look on his face.

"Hey weren't 9 with you guys when you were setting up the traps." 2 asked

"Ya, but when we were finished he went to go and try to talk to 7 and calm her down" 5 answered before he heard footsteps and turned around to see 7 and 9 walking toward them.

"Hello" 9 said as he and 7 approached the group. "So I assume that you all set up the traps successfully" 9 asked as he watched the group all give him a nod for yes.

"Good, now m neck instruction is going to sound weird and you may not understand it at first, but I have given 7 directions of to where we are going to go next. Now I want you guys to take one with you on the stretcher in case he wakes up. I want you guys to leave as soon as you can. Now I cannot go with you guys just yet there are some things I have to get and prepare before I can meet up with you guys. You all just have to trust me and fallow 7." 9 said as he looked at the rest of the group before turning and giving a nod to 7 before he turned around and walked off.

7 watched as 9 disappeared behind a corner before turning back to the rest of the group.

"Okay guys, we have a bit of a trip to take so I suggest we pack only the essentials and move as fast as we can." 7 said as when then watched as the group scattered to start packing before sighing to herself.

"I hope you know what you're doing 9"

* * *

(Dusk)

9 watched from a window as the rest of his friends walked out of the library towards the city and continued to watch until he could no longer see them. 9 then looked up and noticed that the sun was going down. 9 the turned around looked over at his bed then let out a sigh.

"Well now or never I suppose" 9 said as he walked over and laying down on his bed before looking at the alarm clock set for 15 minutes and then closing his optics and letting sleep take him over.

* * *

Well first off I'm sorry it took me so long I kind of have had a busy summer. Well all good things must come to an end as there will be two more chapters after this and then Stitchpunk Nightmares will be over. School will be starting for me soon and I do not know when I will be able to work on the next chapter and the fact that I have another story I want to update.

But until the next time

#66 out.


End file.
